Talk:Ao Shin/@comment-25439323-20140919180452
My Ao Shin kit concept. This will present him as a Hybrid Tank. Main Role: Tank Range: 480 Passive- Enchanted Scales: Grants AD per Armor and AP per MR. Q''-'''Crackling Roar': Channeling linear ability, Deals (base damage+ .5AP ratio at lvl 5) magic damage per second and silences enemies within a large line based on how long the ability is channeled. Adds a Lightning charge. 3 Lightning Charges: The next ability is granted bonus magic damage equal to % of Ao Shin's max HP. W''-'''Downpour': Land on small aoe and deal (base damage+ .25AP and .25AD ratios at lvl 5) mixed damage. Allies in aoe and Ao Shin himself are healed based on % his max HP and enemies in aoe are slowed and have their resistances (armor and MR) reduced by a percentage. Adds a Rain charge. 3 Rain Charges: Upon next basic attack/ability cast, grants % ifesteal and spellvamp based on Ao Shin's missing HP for a short duration (% would remain constant throughout the duration). E''-'''Whiplash': Deals(base damage+ .5 AD) physical damage in a semicircle in front of Ao Shin. Knocks back enemies and reduces their damage output for a short time. Adds a Wind charge. 3 Wind Charges: The next basic attack is granted bonus physical damage equal to % Ao Shin's max HP R''-'''Elements of Calamity': (Available at lvl 4, upgradeable at lvls 10 and 16) Activateable when Ao Shin has gained at least 1 charge each of Lightning, Rain, and Wind. Ao Shin gains bonus HP, Armor, and Magic Resistance for a duration or until the second active is used. [2nd R ''cast] '-Stormblast-''' Deals (.25AD+.25AP+% max HP) as true damage on a single target enemy champion and stuns it for .5/1/1.5 seconds. Champions near the target would receive the same amount of damage. Pros: + Very tanky yet can duel and peel for team in teamfights + *Short cooldowns on QWE ablities upon reaching max level + Surprising damage from 3 charges of Q/E ability and 2nd R cast + Sustain from 3 charges of W, along with a nice heal for allies and self Because of these, you can be sure that Ao Shin would be the star of every teamfight. He is a tank, yet the enemy team might be forced to focused him because he can be such an immovable threat mid-late game. However... Cons: - Requires high skill cap for decisions on how to use your abilities and their respective charges - *Low base values (I assume) for his QWE abilities, which will possibly result to a relatively weak early game - Level and Item dependent, would be useless in a teamfight if built as a pure AD/AP glass cannon because most of his utility comes from being a tank This means you are a late game teamfight beast. Think Nasus w/o the splitpush power but w/ Zac's teamfight prowess. *These are the tradeoffs for his abiities. Relatively low scaling(maybe .5 ratio at best) but short cooldowns when leveled up(I think less than around 8-15 seconds would be good). Ability Combos (Assuming you have 0 charges of any ability) Offensive: W on enemy team-E-Q-cleanup w/ R. (I think Insec would approve) Defensive: For peeling, W on allies-E-Q(to eliminate possible follow-ups w/ abilities)-R if you were able to turn around the teamfight. For escapes, Q(channel briefly for short silence)-E-W out. I just can't find where to post a champion concept without having to register for LoL NA (I play from LoL PH) I'm just new to this wiki and I do not know how to create a blog, sorry. Please feel free to comment your opinions and suggestions about this and I hope Rito-senpai sees this. Thanks guys.